6-Substituted adenosines are known. Additionally, variations at the 5' position on a ribose substituent of adenosines are known.
For example, DT 2632951 described in Derwent Abstract No. 11515Y/07 and DT No. 2610-986 which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,172 described in Derwent Abstract No. 76155X/41 disclose a compound of the formula XX wherein Z is defined as various substituents attached at the 5' ribose position of an adenosine through a carbonyl. DT No. 2730-846 and DT No. 2632-950 are more specific disclosures to variations of adenosines generally of formula XX. Numerous other references disclose various 5' substituents having essentially the formula XX.
6-Substituted adenosines having various 5' substituents include the compounds of formula XXI (U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,795-Derwent Abstract No. 62864V35), XXII (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,401-Derwent Abstract No. 05487X/03), XXIII where R.sup.IV and R.sup.V may be hydrogen, acyl or together a diacyl residue of an aliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid (DT 2606532-Derwent Abstract No. 6731X/36), XXIV where R.sup.VI, may be hydrogen or allyl (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,414 and 3,914,415-Derwent Abstract No. 74014W/44 and 74015W/44 respectively). Similarly, EP Application No. 0066918 discloses 6-substituted amino compounds wherein the 6-substitutions are 1-4C alkyl or phenyl of formula XXV having Z' defined as CONR.sup.IV R.sup.V or CO.sub.2 R.sup.V.
Specifically, U.S. application Ser. No. 772,315 filed Sept. 6, 1985 now pending which is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 665,217 filed Oct. 26, 1984, now abandoned, U.S. application Ser. No. 771,589 filed Sept. 5, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,003 issued Oct. 7, 1986 which is a continuation of application Ser. No. 665,229 filed Oct. 26, 1984, now abandoned, and U.S. application Ser. No. 771,590 filed Sept. 5, 1985, now pending, which is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 665,218 filed Oct. 26, 1984, now abandoned disclose 5' deoxy, 5' deoxy-5'-methylthio, or 5'-deoxy-5'-halogen variations of 6-Substituted adenosines. Further, U.S. application Ser. No. 625,450 filed June 28, 1984 discloses N.sup.6 substituted and 5'-N-substituted Carboxamidoadenosine derivatives as cardiac vasodilators. All of these U.S. applications except U.S. application Ser. No. 625,450 are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3852268 described in Derwent Abstract No. 88536V/51 and U.S. Pat. No. 3853846 described in Derwent Abstract No. 90059V/52 disclose inosines having various 5' substituents.
Further, references such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,261, German Application No. 2,402,804 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,735 disclose various 6-benzocycloalkyl adenosines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,649 discloses 6-arylisopropyladenosine and U.S. Ser. No. 756,922 filed July 18, 1985 issued Apr. 14, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,898 which is a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 519,284 discloses 6-diarylalkyladenosine. Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,029 are N-6-cycloalkyladenosines. However, none of these references teach a 5' variation on the ribose moiety of the disclosed adenosines.
Therefore, none of the above noted references disclose the adenosines of the present invention. Particularly, there is no teaching to the combination of substituents at the 6 and 5' positions of the present novel adenosines. Further, no teaching in the above noted references shows preparation for the present invention adenosines having the N6 substituted-5'-substituted moieties defined hereinafter.